


Payment

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [12]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa services Valdemar, as part of her contract.





	

Louisa had known that this day was coming. She’d finally reached the point where she no longer had to breastfeed her son, and her body was almost back to what it had been before her pregnancy.

“You don’t have to do this now,” said Scott, trying to keep Louisa in their bed.

“Would you prefer it if he came and got me by force?” asked Louisa. Scott scowled at the idea. “Didn’t think so.”

“He’s probably gonna hurt you,” said Scott. “He won’t be gentle.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “So I’m going to get this over with. Will you come get me if I can’t move when it’s over?”

“Not even my father could stop me,” said Scott. “Though he’ll probably call me to come retrieve you anyway.”

“You’d better,” said Louisa.

“Sure you don’t want me to get you all wet before you go?” asked Scott.

“I’m sure,” said Louisa. She didn’t say that she was already wet. Something about the idea of being used just… excited her. Even though she didn’t trust Valdemar one bit.

“Ah, there you are,” said Valdemar when Louisa opened the door and entered his bedroom. He looked healthy today. The erection he was sporting looked healthy, too, though Louisa knew that it was most likely medically-induced.

“I always pay my debts,” said Louisa.

“Close the door,” said Valdemar. “And take your clothes off.” Louisa did as she was told, and he leered at the wetness between her thighs. “Eager to be with me, eh?”

“I might be,” said Louisa. Valdemar patted his leg and Louisa walked over to him, lifting a leg up to sink down on his cock. He stuck his fingers in her instead, groping her hip with his other fingers. Louisa moaned at the fingers groping around inside her, and tried not to recoil when he attached his lips around her nipple. He still had his own teeth, though that wasn’t too surprising. He was a vampire, after all. She winced slightly when his fangs broke the skin. He was sucking blood from her breast like it was milk, but she tried not to think about it.

“Do you like that, little girl?” asked Valdemar. Oh, gods. So he was one of those people.

“Yes, daddy,” said Louisa. Valdemar groaned and pulled Louisa down onto him, sheathing himself entirely in her. He was long, so it almost hurt. But then he started moving, and Louisa discovered that his cock was brushing her g-spot with every movement. She moaned loudly, her skin alive with sensations so his fingers on her were very pleasant.

“I’ve seen you with my son,” said Valdemar, though she could barely hear him over the pleasure shooting through her. “He’s never made you moan like this.”

“Only you can do that, daddy,” said Louisa. She knew how this worked now, though she still found it weird. Valdemar groped her breasts and began to suck on the one with bite marks in it, and Louisa was amazed at how good it felt when he was buried so deep in her.

“Come for me, baby,” said Valdemar, rubbing her clit with his fingers. At least he knew how to do that, but maybe he just wanted to make her scream. It was working, and she screamed as she came. But then he pulled her off him, leaving her to clench around nothing, and started fingering her ass. She was glad that she’d prepared for this. She didn’t normally do anal, so she knew that Valdemar would most likely ask for it.

“I’m all ready for you, daddy,” said Louisa, feeling his finger slip in easily. Scott had helped her with that part, and thinking about it made her pussy throb at the memory.

“Good girl,” said Valdemar. “Get on the bed.” Louisa did so, taking the right position, and cried out when he thrust straight in. It hurt, but he didn’t give her any time to adjust. He just started thrusting, moaning at her tightness. He put his hands on her hips and then spanked her, making her cry out in pleasure this time. He grabbed her hard while he continued thrusting in and out, spanking her every so often.

Just when Louisa got used to his size, Valdemar pulled out and stroked himself a few times. Then, he thrust back in and went faster until he came in her ass. She grimaced at the feeling, but luckily he didn’t see. He was too busy getting his breath back.

She could feel that he was still hard when he pulled out, and saw it when he walked over to the other side of the bed. He got something out of his bedside drawer, though she couldn’t see what it was. She felt it, though, when he pressed it against her pussy and turned it on. The feeling made her moan loudly in delight.

“Oh, daddy!” she cried out, and Valdemar increased the vibrations and slipped it deep inside her. Then, he pushed a dildo in and flicked a switch on it. It started moving, and Louisa moved her hips needily. But Valdemar was going around in front of her.

“Open your mouth,” said Valdemar. He’d just been in her ass, but Louisa opened her mouth anyway and almost gagged as he shoved his entire length into her mouth. She moaned and started to suck, bobbing her head up and down his length. Her legs trembled from the vibrator and dildo inside her, and she could feel wetness running down her thighs. Valdemar seemed to enjoy her moaning around his cock, but he pulled his cock out of her mouth to grab a remote. Louisa shivered, expecting it to be for the vibrator or something, but instead it switched a TV on. Louisa recognised her moaning voice.

“Do you remember this?” asked Valdemar, stroking her ass. His fingers stroked through her wetness on her thighs, and he licked the juices off his fingers.

“Of course I do,” said Louisa. Her pussy pulsed at the memory of Scott in her, and it combined with the vibrations and movements to make her moan louder. She was already close, and she hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Would be nice to have someone fucking you while you suck me off, wouldn’t it?” said Valdemar. “Maybe I should invite a friend over. You seem to like this.” He ran fingers through her wetness again, and Louisa moaned loudly.

Louisa returned to sucking him when he returned his cock to her mouth, and he moaned and looked back at the screen. He tangled his fingers in her hair, and she tried to deepthroat him. He moaned loudly at that and she could taste him getting close, but then he pulled out and moved around behind her. Louisa licked her lips and wiggled her hips, wanting him to fuck her aching pussy, but instead he thrust back into her ass. She felt very full, and the cock in her ass made the dildo inside her press against the right spot.

Valdemar didn’t stop or remove the toys until he was done, no matter how many times she came. He actually rubbed her clit and made her come again and again, moving the dildo with his thrusts and his hands. Both the vibrator and the toy were turned up to their maximum setting, and Louisa could barely keep herself conscious. He spanked her and pulled her hair to keep her awake, and held her up with his hands.

Just when he was about to come, though, Valdemar pulled out of Louisa and pulled the toys out, replacing them with his cock. She almost collapsed so he grunted, rolled her over onto her back, and fucked her like that. Louisa moaned softly, almost breathless, but Valdemar seemed to be having fun with her like this. When he came in her, she closed her eyes. She felt weak.

“No more,” Louisa murmured weakly when she felt hands on her. But they weren’t Valdemar’s hands. She recognised these ones.

“I know,” said Scott. “I’m taking you to get cleaned up.”

“Can you clean me?” asked Louisa. “I’m exhausted.”

“I was going to anyway,” said Scott. He held her while the bathtub filled with water, and she almost fell asleep in his arms. She vaguely saw the water turn cloudy with a touch of red when Scott lowered her into the bath, but then her eyes closed and she rested while Scott gently cleaned her with soft cloths.

Louisa woke up when Scott was carrying her back to their bedroom, and then she fell asleep in his arms when he put her to bed.


End file.
